Omni-Stallings
Summary Omni-Stallings is a fan character in Paradox Realm based off of Anthuny Stallings, he's made by Anthuny's friend, Taser Face because they believe he's a great friend. Josh even made a sprite sheet for Omni-Stallings. Omni-Stallings' source of power comes from his friends made. The more people like him, the more powerful he gets and the less people like him the weaker he gets. Omni-Stallings would do anything to protect them, he has an ability known as Pollnipotence where he can defeat anyone by winning in a poll against them, however if he looses the poll, his opponent defeats him. So far Omni-Stallings defeated the likes of Ghandhi, Lightning McQueen, Armondew 9000, One Punch Avocado, Undoubtedly Bendy, Omega Ethan, Ajit Pai, TCAAC, Sandbag, Chihuahua, Locomotive and several others in a poll via Pollnipotence. However he was defeated by Mister 9 in a poll in his first try but he won against her in his second try. However Omni-Stallings hadn't been in any polls for a long time and therefore his popularity and therefore power had possibly lowered for reasons, so he may had lost a lot of popularity and therefore power. We can't be sure since nobody made a poll of him recently. Note: Do you really want to make a VS thread to see if your pick one character from other verses that can face against Omni-Stallings? Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C to 2-A | 1-A, likely High 1-A, higher via Pollnipotence Name: Omni-Stallings Age: Unknown Gender: Omnisexual Origin: Paradox Realm Classification: Cosmic Deity, Protector of The Universe Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Deity Physiology, Nigh-Omniscience, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), True Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Invisibility, Invulnerablilty, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 3 and 4), Quantum Manipulation, Heat Vision, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Absorption and Empowerment, Power Mimicry, Power Nullification, Life Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Reality Warping, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel (Via Teleportation), Creation, Rage Power, Forcefield Creation, Space-Time Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Types 1), Pain Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fused with One Punch Avocado.), Superpower Manipulation (Claimed to have powers anything he wants.) | All the ones listed above to a far stronger degree, Nigh-Omnipotence, Omnipresence, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (Types 7 and 8; Cannot die as long as the very embodiment of conceptual exists. A being above any physical means. Up to 10), Biological Manipulation, Acausailty (Types 3, 4 and 5; Is unbound by the laws of cause, effect and probability.), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation and Existence, Existence Erasure Attack Potency: Universal+ Level (Was stated to be beyond 4D being. Stated to be all the power in the universe. Overpowered Larry and Josh who did this, can also fought against Huntsman.) to Multiverse+ Level (Claimed to be beyond limitless. Considered to be being above and untouched.) | Outerversal Level (Stated that Omni-Stallings should've been superior to Mister 9 and to be beyond limitations of concept.), likely High Outerverse Level (Stated to be beyond all spatials and dimensions.), higher via Pollnipotence (He can beat anyone in a fight if he beats said person in a poll. His greatest feat with that ability is defeated Undoubtedly Bendy with UB's TLOL power) Speed: MFTL+ (Comparable to Larry, Josh and Huntsman.), likely Immeasurable | Omnipresent (Is mere beyond all spatials and dimensions in existence. Assume that Omni-Stallings is faster than Undoubtedly Bendy.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ to Multiversal+ | Outerversal, likely High Outerversal, likely higher via Pollnipotence Durability: Universal+ Level to Multiverse+ Level | Outerversal Level, likely High Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Universal+ | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is the knowledge of all knowing.) Weaknesses: Noticeably weaker when he had lost a lot of popularity and therefore powers, he may be not so good in a battle. | His overall power is really unclear. And his pollnipotence doesn't work against beings like other powerful characters, the only way he can become TLOL level is if he becomes owner and TLOL grants him that power as a reward. Key: Normal | Abstract Powered Note: Here Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Gods Category:Abstracts Category:Fan made Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Paradox Realm Category:Nigh-Omniscient Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Quantum Users Category:Energy Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Portal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Creation Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Pain Users Category:Probability Users Category:Causality Users Category:Conceptual Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Omnipresence Users Category:Biological Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users